dcfandomcom-20200222-history
All-American Comics Vol 1 10
** , USMC ** , USA ** , USN Supporting Characters: * , G2 Antagonists: * The Master Locations: * Items: * The Master's Lightning-striking Machinery | Writer2_1 = Richard Rick | Penciler2_1 = Richard Rick | Inker2_1 = Richard Rick | StoryTitle2 = Wiley of West Point | Synopsis2 = Bob Wiley's court-martial ends with an acquittal for him. Afterward there is a boxing championship, and Wiley is allowed to fight Baxter. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Bob Wiley Other Characters: * Betty Bailey * Baxter Locations: * | Writer3_1 = Jon L. Blummer | Penciler3_1 = Jon L. Blummer | Inker3_1 = Jon L. Blummer | StoryTitle3 = Hop Harrigan: "Northern Lights, Part 2" | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Gerry * * Prop Wash Other Characters: * Captain * Maurice Locations: * * | Writer4_1 = Russell Cole | Penciler4_1 = Russell Cole | Inker4_1 = Russell Cole | StoryTitle4 = Ben Webster | Synopsis4 = | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Briarsie * Prof. Matt Mattix Other Characters: * "Hammer" Harshman * Greasball Googun * Mustafa Dollar * Boys ** Tuffy O'Toole ** Butch McGlutch ** Boneyard Briggs ** Scinny Jones ** Slinky Simonetti ** Slugger Smith | Writer5_1 = Carl H. Claudy | Penciler5_1 = Stan Aschmeier | Inker5_1 = Stan Aschmeier | StoryTitle5 = Adventures in the Unknown: "A Thousand Years a Minute (Part III)" | Synopsis5 = | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Alan Kane * Ted Dolliver Antagonists: * Ape-men Other Characters: * Cave-men ** Ikki Era: * Prehistoric Times Vehicles: * Lazar's Tempmobile Animals: * Triceratops * giant snake | Writer6_1 = Sheldon Mayer | Penciler6_1 = Sheldon Mayer | Inker6_1 = Sheldon Mayer | StoryTitle6 = Scribbly: "Christmas in the Country, Part 1" | Synopsis6 = | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Mr. Macklin Other Characters: * Schmol * Mr. Silver * Mrs. Silver * Mother Jibbet * Pete | Writer7_1 = John B. Wentworth | Penciler7_1 = Walter Galli | Inker7_1 = Walter Galli | StoryTitle7 = Frederic March: "The American Way" | Synopsis7 = | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Martin Gunther * Irma Gunther Supporting Characters: * Karl Gunther, Jr. * Lisa Gunther Antagonists: * Kamerling Other Characters: * Samuel Brockton * Alex Hewitt * Ed Lorenz Locations: * , early 1930s | Writer8_1 = Jon L. Blummer | Penciler8_1 = Jon L. Blummer | Inker8_1 = Jon L. Blummer | StoryTitle8 = Gary Concord, the Ultra-Man: "The Foam Formula" | Synopsis8 = Gary Concord, Jr., is not the only one seeking the secret of his father's formula for world peace. An enemy agent and femme fatale, Stella Tor, attacks Gary with poison gas bombs, and steals the formula. | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Guppy Antagonists: * Stella Tor * Scorne Other Characters: * Era: * , 2239 Items: * Rebborizan's Knock-out Foam Formula Vehicles: * Spaceships | Notes = * Published by All-American Comics, Inc. * Last issue for Frederic March: "The American Way". * In this issue's Red, White, and Blue story, a mysterious enemy armed with lightning-striking equipment has taken over New York City, and placed it under Fascist rule. Afterward this is never mentioned again. * Also appearing in this issue of All-American Comics were: ** Always Belittlin' (newspaper strip reprints) by Percy Crosby ** Cicero's Cat (newspaper strip reprints) by Al Smith ** Daisybelle (newspaper strip reprints) by Gene Byrnes ** "Death's Playground, Part 1" (text story) by George Shute ** Mutt & Jeff (newspaper strip reprints) by Al Smith ** Popsicle Pete by Sheldon Mayer ** Reg'lar Fellers (newspaper strip reprints) by Gene Byrnes ** Skippy (newspaper strip reprints) by Percy Crosby ** Tippie (newspaper strip reprints) by Frances Edwina Dumm ** Toonerville Folks (newspaper strip reprints) by Fontaine Fox | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Christmas Category:Time Travel/Appearances